Talk:Blade of Olympus
Blade of Olympus kills Dude, Kratos and Zeus count too. They were killed by the Blade of Olympus. And yes, there is the argument that technically Zeus didn't die and that he became a shade, but Athena did too. Anyway, Kratos and Zeus do count. Slayer of The Gods 01:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Fear left Zeus before he was killed by Kratos so blade had nothing to do with his death. Sol Invictus 02:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I know, but it is a fairly interesting aspect. Oh well, we all have our opinions. I'm sorry that I tried to change yours, especially since it's true. Slayer of The Gods 02:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Greyhem, they are flaws in your arguments nonetheless. First of all, no need to apologize Debochira, as it is obvious Greyhem started the heated part of this conversation first. If you want to stress certain parts of your argument, underline them, rather than writing in caps. Secondly, Kratos didn't crawl away. You don't know that, none of us do. We only see a trail of blood, nothing more. Finally, Debochira does have a point. Kratos tends to die a lot, no matter by who or what. He does die a lot. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Her argument is not about Kratos dying alot KratosGodofWar, we all know he dies, read it again, she's stating about his death to the Blade of Olympus, and yes we do see a trail blood meaning he's alive, if he wasn't alive, what's the point adding that final scene, might as well leave him dead and show the world in peace and not chaos! Somebody didn't drag him either, after playing the games by now you should've known Kratos will not stay dead. "He's to much of a strong character." ''- Stig Asmussen''Another thing, I bolded two words, no reason for herto reply like that and telling me not give a "stupid speech", so she started the heated argument, I suggest you read it again, hence she apologized for it, and if she wants to apologize then let her do it, don't tell her what to do! Sol Invictus 18:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not telling anyone what to do, Greyhem. You have a habit of letting things get on your nerves far too easy, don't you? You're very much correct in saying I overlooked the stupid speech part. We all know Debochira is a gifted writer, so in my defense, that one sentence got lost to me while reading her whole statement. I was merely implying there's no need for apologies because she simply misused capitalization, rather than underlining words. I'm sure you are aware that writing in full caps is generally accepted as an online means of shouting, which she wasn't doing, nor implying. Whilst I'm hoping Kratos is still alive as much as you are, you have to admit even dying people, who were stabbed, tend to lose blood. It's kind of normal. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 09:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ofcourse you yell at me or make a stupid remark I will return the favor. I'm here to make friends. Oh and THIS IS SHOUTING!!!!!! Just because I bolded those words does not mean I was shouting, I already gave the example or shouting, and I won't underline words if I don't want to. Now, the "even dying people, who were stabbed, tend to lose blood. It's kind of normal." no shit Sherlock, everybody knows that, thanks for the common sense statement, but hey Kratos is not person now is he? He killed gods and Titans, did you forget he was also Death? So what you were saying is Kratos just crawled away because he was loosing blood? Poseidon have mercy! As for Mr. K well loosing alot of blood has nothing to do with him, your statement did not whatsoever support the fact of his survival, again if he died of blood loss, he would've just stayed dead on the spot, I mean c'mon what the point of Santa Monica adding this scene if he was "going" to die of blood loss anyways? That be would a damn retarded ending , especially for Kratos. >=) Sol Invictus 17:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Greyhem, you are missing the point of this argument, which was "Kratos was killed with the Blade of Olympus." He was, in God of War II, when Zeus stabbed the Blade into his gut. The ending to God of War III is irrelevant in this argument, as we already know he was already killed by the Blade of Olympus. We all know he disappeared at the end, and that he is most likely still alive, but that does not matter. Kratos was killed by the Blade of Olympus at least once before. End of story. Oh, and this is Debochira. 17:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) We're obviosly talking about the God of War III ending not God of War II where Kratos died of wound not blood loss. And Debochira you should know that I will not stop'' ''so don't be calling it ends yet! Sol Invictus 18:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) There's a difference between not wanting to stop because you simply refuse to, and not seeing when to stop because this debate is going absolutely nowhere. Greyhem, you continuously write on blogs and talk pages as if you're deliberately trying to get in people's faces. In case you haven't noticed yet, writing in All Caps is indeed considered shouting, or a means to draw attention to oneself. Which is exactly what you're doing. You're again missing the message I'm trying to get across. I'm not doubting Kratos is still alive, of course he is. I'm merely saying that an empty spot with a trail of blood doesn't necessarily mean that person is still alive. If this weren't God of War, and this weren't Kratos, ... For all we know, the next game could show a flashback to this era, showing Kratos lying on the bottom of a cliff, with a cracked skull, dead as can be. Of course Santa Monica wouldn't include that clip if it weren't to arouse suspicion Kratos is still alive. You'd have to be thick to think he's dead. What I'm trying, really really trying, to get across is this: You dont' have to show a body to viewers to make it come across a character is dead. Get it? Now, consider these my final words: *We can still be sure you definitely are shouting, since you end all your statements with exclamation marks. *Even if you don't consider writing in caps shouting, I do consider using caps on this wikia to be shouting. *So if you don't plan on staying away from this wiki for a week, stick to it. *I will be posting general guidelines on this wiki's main page, for everyone to abide by. *Failure to do so will result in a one-week ban, no matter who you are and no matter how large your contributions. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You do what will and I will do what I will but hey, you shout too and write in CAPS, and annoy people in an unintentional way, hence you even got a user who named him/herself after you, calling you gay or a fag, or whatever, that's a bummer. Also you might consider all cap is shouting but I don't since you can shout in normal grammar too you know, you don't know me well enough to that trying to attract attention, otherwise I would've typed that I'm trying to kill myself, so I can gladly tell you shut the fuck up >=D. No matter who you are, what you are, what you do, no matter "how many contributions are" I don't care I won't confront you if I will. You're not the one to thank for making this wikia. You should be aware with the freedom of speech, no matter how mad or how much of an asshole someone is. As for Kratos, the developers didn't show the body to the viewers, only a trail of blood, to let us know that he's alive, pretty obvious, everyone knows what that means, and if Kratos would've died of a broken skull, or drowning instead, of just laying there is pretty stupid for Kratos, and he solved all those hard puzzles for nothing, wow, but since he can't die now since Death himself, you can't that he would've died of something, he's not going to stay "dead". Problem solved. Much hate and much regards, Sol Invictus 19:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm very much aware I didn't create this wikia myself, I'm merely trying to maintain it, as one of its current administrators. Once again, I stress the fact that I'm not trying to tell you what to do in any way, I'm merely trying to ask you to merely follow some simple guidelines (not rules, mind you, just guidelines), so that everyone here can come to he same level of understanding, and avoid unintentional confrontations. It's that simple. I never said you're trying to draw attention to yourself, I just stated what the wikipedia pages writes about writing in all caps. That's also why I included the link in the first place. Please just try to stick to the guidelines, that's all I ask. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I really don't care. This conversation was ended when Debochira apologized. There was no need for you to intervene (unless we asked for your opinion or if you were involved which you weren't), let people solve their own problems instead of making things worst. Thank you! Sol Invictus 18:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I did not intervene, I joined in on a debate about Kratos, which is ultimately what these talk pages are for. Debochira apologized indeed, but the topic at hand was not debated yet. That debate was tied up in your second to last comment. And stop using the exclamation mark. Whether you like the rules or not, you're still going to live by them when you're on this wiki. Consider this your final warning before I start writing down names. I've been lenient enough so far. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Exclamation marks are a great part of grammar and expression so I will use them! You yourself said not rules but guidelines which I don't need them "guidelines" for this page. I don't need you or anyone to be reminding me just to leave the fuck the alone that's all. I don't care if you write names down or if you've been lenient enough so far, I truly don't. Sol Invictus 19:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) No. This conversation did not end when I apologized. It should have ended when you apologized but you never did, even though it's common courtesy to return an apology after one has been given. You, my good sir, are extremely rude and a liability to this wiki. All we've been asking is for you to be polite but you just couldn't get a grip, could you? The very moment that things started shifting in our favor, you became more fierce than a Rabid Hound. I do not see any reason why you decided to become this hostile, since there was no instigation of it. There really was no motivation other than being rude, was there? I mean, no one insulted you, no one threatened you, no one gave you flat out orders, so why? Why be this rude, snarky individual? I tried treating you with respect but you still lost your temper at me. I pray that you'll learn your lesson someday. Slayer of The Gods 19:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It did for me, since you where the one who flipped out, after you apologized this conversation ended, period. If I were a Rabid Hound, I would be barking and snarling and giving you all rabies. The more you keep it going the more I will too, and since when am I hostile? You don't see me threatening you all that I'm going to kill you or am I. You insulted me me by saying not to write stupid speeches like you can tell me what to do which you can't. I'm usually sometimes calm but you people always get on my nerves, Debochira before saying why be rude and snarky, you should look at yourself or atleast what you wrote, because you were no are a snarky and rude person too. We are humans after and we're full of shit, don't deny it none of us perfect, so yeah. Oh and also me a liability? If you say I am one I will gladly erase, write perverted stuff in the pages, and help undo alot good things done to wikia, even ones I've helped in making so FYI, you nothing or anybody to be calling me a liability, I'm not like those douchebags unknown wikia contributors who write stupid stuff on the pages, and dont tell me that "I'll that you learn your lesson someday" bullshit, because you do too, like the rest of us! Anything else you want to know Debochira? Sol Invictus 19:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) She may have insulted you by saying your speech was stupid, but she apologized. So that won't fly anymore. You also have the nasty habit of throwing a lot of swear words around, even if you indeed didn't threat anyone. That is, until you just had to write this: ''"me a liability? If you say I am one I will gladly erase, write perverted stuff in the pages, and help undo alot good things done to wikia, even ones I've helped in making." ''Those two lines right there counts as a threat. But rather than stooping to that level, I will make a promise instead. Vandalism is something I can undo, but banning you permanently for screwing up the wiki, is something I won't undo. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 23:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah so what and do you see me actually doing it? But I will become a liability if I am called one, simple as that >=) besides I love God of War too much and you all in my opinion can go to hell if there is such thing. Also swearing doesn't kill, enough said. Like I said before I don't care what you do, your threats and warnings don't scare me. But I'm gonna go play some Ghost of Sparta and edit what has to be edited, and be be the same user I am, and stick with it, rather than listen to you two beings. Sol Invictus 00:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Just stop swearing. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Godly Status We know that in GoW II, Kratos drained his powers as a god in the Blade of Olympus. When riding Pegasus, Gaia says that he is "no longer a god". Well, since Kratos' godly powers are still in the blade (presumably), does that mean that everytime Kratos had the Blade of Olympus at his possession (End of God of War II and most of God of War III) he returned to his status as a god, since he got back his old powers within the Blade as a possession? Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 17:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) That's a good point and I'd wager that you're right. It'd explain why he can kill nearly everything he comes across easily, including other gods. The reason he can't fly of grow though is most likely because the extreme powers were taken away by Zeus before he got the blade and put his powers in it. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 17:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) So, it means that in the end of GoW III, Kratos returned to a mortal condition, since the power in the Blade were dissipated forever with the death of the one that forged it, and just a miracle can heal Kratos, because this is the 3rd time he is stabbed in the chest/abdomen, and that he's probably floating dead in the ocean. OR, since there is no god to rule the underworld (Or even Kratos is the god of the Underworld now, he has Hades' soul) and there is no ferryman to conduct the dead, it can mean that Kratos can simply walk away from the Underworld, or go to the Elysium Fields (Less probable, but is worth to think about it, after all he gave hope to mankind, a good act) and meet Calliope and Lysandra again. And Kratos can't grow or fly simply because those powers were taken away by Zeus (as you said) BUT were deposited in the Colossus of Rhodes, in order to animate it, and the powers were forever lost with the destruction of it. Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 17:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm just wondering if the underworld exists anymore or if it's been destroyed and the souls have been left to roam free. In regards to the Elysium fields, there's no one judging anymore so he could probably just go anywhere he pleased - but his wife and daughter may have already gone with the rest of the souls so he may never find them. Thinking about it, Kratos has a huge boost in strength after he manages to get the blade back - he can overpower Hercules and can throw Cronos' arms pressing down on him, that's impossible for a mortal (or even a demigod) so he must have had some of his godly power back. Just compare God of War I,II,III and see how his strength has increased dramatically after every installment. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 18:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, he grew stronger with every release, but in Ghost of Sparta, he does not seem THAT mighty, even at his human-size godly form, but there is not a lot of room in the game for enormous enemies, so this sin is acceptable, but nothing will take off my thoughts the fact that in the end, when he kills Thanatos in his giant beast form, Kratos could grow in his full god-size form and kill Thanatos easily, and I could even say that he could have saved Deimos' life, after all, Kratos could do the job alone in his giant avatar. Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 22:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) That's a good point, you'd have thought that he'd have thought 'wait a second, I have god powers and I can now grow like Ares, also, my brother's in mortal danger... I better just squash Thanatos like a bug.' I also never understood why Kratos didn't just raid the underworld when he was a full god and rescue Deimos and perhaps even his family; also, I'd have thought that Zeus would've made a deal with Hades and Kratos that involved Kratos getting his family back but him not waging war on any more cities (if he did, he'd lose them again). I know the game wouldn't be exciting but it'd show that Zeus has a brain, even of he was fearful of his son taking over Olympus, he should've known the only reason he was so angry was because of what he lost - bringing it back should've helped quell that anger. Another thing that shows Kratos' godly powers is that he never gets disease, this may even mean that he's kept that immortal aspect of being immune to everything (he didn't get the plague off Hermes and hasn't got rabies or tetanus from the rabid dogs and Cerberuses). Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 07:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC)